Ignoble Intentions
by Verdes.Girl
Summary: Hana Kurokawa is sick of being a background character not only to her best friend but her failing love life. When the only boy she's ever been interested in suddenly gets involved with someone else, Hana decides to get him jealous with an unlikely source...but what if her plans back fire and she finds she's actually falling for a certain surly skylark? (2795, 1887 implied 33OC)
1. the beginning of the problem

Ignoble Intentions

Those dark steel foreboding eyes peered down at her sharply. As if the term shooting daggers had become true she could feel her chest crumble with a stabbing sensation and in defence raised a clenched fist to rest above her breast in a dainty posture. Her other hand clenched the leather handle of her school briefcase book-bag until her knuckles had become white, she said nothing to him but kept her blue eyes glued to him. she was running late and stopped the impulse to check her red strapped watch around her wrist for exactly how late she had become, not that it mattered much to him. Being tardy without an excuse was considered being absent and that affected the schools attendance record, something he took very serious as it made Namimori look bad compared to other schools in the region. She was smart enough to know this was something that got under his skin easily and yet her perfect track record of getting to school not only on time but in advanced was going down the drain quickly this week, he was bound to notice sooner or later.

"Kurokawa Hana, you've managed to be late every single day this week" his words sliced the silence as if it were a physical thing, she flinched feeling the awkward atmosphere slip away and turn into confrontation. His eyes narrowing ever so slightly told her it was a chance for her to explain herself, it would of been easier to lay down and get it over with but Hana had this strong headedness to her that even she wished she didn't have some days.

"Hibari why don't you just let me pass, the longer I'm late the worse it will just become" she offered reason, she had homeroom and the teacher was more lenient then others when it had come to being five minutes late, on occasions being late himself. She risked opening herself for an attack by taking her hand from her chest and checking the time, she had in fact been twenty minutes late her eyes widened with acknowledgment and could feel the faint blush of embarrassment bubble to the surface. Had she been so lost in thought walking through the streets that she had really spent more than twice the time needed to travel to school?

"It would be more of an inconvenience for others if you interrupt their lessons" he moved his arm in a motion that most knew to be him readying his tonfas, her flinching alone was enough to bring a small smirk of amusement to his face and in a flash it was gone. His hand was outstretched as he took a step to the side, biting herbivores was one thing and dispensing annoying crowds another but he was still unsure how to feel about those of annoying little girls like Kurokawa, even if she was in all accounts guilty in his books. "Let's not see this become a habit Kurokawa" there was no warmth in his warning "I don't want to know what's going on with you, but get yourself together"

.:1887:.

His parting words had played in her mind as she sat in the office, the walls and floors where all white and the buzzing sound of the fluorescent lights above her gave her a slow paced thumping headache. "Get myself together?" she mused aloud her body doubled over defeated awaiting for the principle to come and tell her the news she already knew was to come. Anyone who came this late without a good reason usually got a call to their parents, Hana wasn't worried however...

"Miss. Kurokawa, thank-you for waiting" the aging man of mid fifties Mr. Tokana frowned opening the door to her right and entered the small hallway, his brown suit pressed but like him showed aged as if it were the only thing he wore. Her eyes wondered towards the worn knees of his suit pants as she avoided eye contact, straitening up her back to show some respect . He cleared his throat holding a piece of paper that no doubt had accounts of her arrival time for the past week "We couldn't contact your parent's at home, your father-"

"Let me guess put you on hold for a hour" she didn't apologies for the interruption but Mr. Tokana simply nodded noticing the odd sourness of her tone and how unusual it had been for her. He shifted uncomfortably if thinking what to say before she stood slowly "Mr. Tokana I'm really sorry I promise I won't be late again" she didn't sound very convincing at all.

"Miss. Kurokawa...if something is bothering you, we have a councillor here you're always welcome to..." she just smiled off his invitation, she didn't need to talk to anyone she wasn't sure why everyone was making such a big deal about her being a little airheaded lately. He could tell he was talking to a brick wall at this point and with a sigh he let her go back to class.

.:1887:.

She slid effortlessly into the crowd of students making their way to second period, perfectly fitting into place next to her youthful peach of a best friend Kyoko. The girl's amber eyes brightened with acknowledgement that Hana had finally arrived at school. It wasn't a surprise to her that Kyoko had become worried, they had both left for school at the same time although Kyoko took a left earlier than usual to meet up with Tsunayoshi and his gang of monkey friends.

It wasn't that Hana disliked Tsuna and his friends it was more the point that any morning should never be that loud and her quite simple life of Kyoko and herself soon expanded into this seemingly crazy adventure, an adventure Hana always missed out on. It had strained her relationship with Kyoko but not to the point of breaking it just needed a few bandaids, wether Kyoko knew this or not was another thing...she could be so oblivious.

"Hana I was worried about you, did you get lost or something?" Kyoko smiled taking Hana's book-bag before she could protest. "The craziest thing happened I fell down a rabbit hole and had to fight a jabberwocky" the odd thing about her sentence was the fact that it _wasn't _drenched in sarcasm. Kyoko's smile soon turned into a frown, furrowing her brows she looked questionably at her best friend "Hana?"

"It was nothing, I just ran into Hibari that's all...you know he could sour anyone's milk" although that wasn't the source of what was bothering her she still would of preferred it if she could of just snuck into school and sink into the surrounding students. After all it was his little scene that had caught the teachers attention and made her sit in vein in hallway for a phone call she knew wouldn't be answered. "I guess... I guess I've just been having a bad day is all..." she sighed pressing her temple wishing the thumping would go away already.

"Bad day? Try bad week Hana" Kyoko wouldn't let up now that she was sure something was stewing under Hana's surface, she had this way of picking it to the surface in a way that that Hana liked but also made her feel self-conscious and naked. Kyoko's little mind tricks a reason why you should be more guarded around the girl, she was oblivious but also an odd sort of genius...Well at least when it came to her best friend anyway Hana wasn't sure how far it could extend.

Kyoko quietly studied Hana for a few more steps before snapping her fingers, a light inside her eyes as if she had just solved a tricky math question worried Hana. What was milling through that strawberry blondes mind? She didn't have to wonder in agony for long as she studied Kyoko looking around as if making sure that they were in the clear before tugging on Hanna's sleeve and pulling her to isolation next to some lockers and out of the flow of students marching to class "It's big brother isn't it?"

Hana felt as if she was punched in the stomach as Kyoko bluntly blurted it out, she couldn't help fold her arms as if it would do any good in defending her hurt feelings of rejection. Well in truth it hadn't been real rejection, she just never thought a guy like that could get a girlfriend so easily. She didn't know much about the girl, Ryohei had went to a sport related school trip and had come back with his arms around a short haired female mini-him. She seemed nice enough but it really hurt Hana she had liked Ryohei for coming into a year now and suddenly this other girl was in the picture...

"I've always thought you had a crush on big brother but it wasn't my place to say anything, I really wish I did now" Kyoko frowned feeling like she let Hana down in some strange way "I guess it was kind of noticeable you've been so distant since he started seeing Hotaru" Kyoko was just happy that he was happy but it tore her in two seeing how deeply it effect Hana, surprisingly deep. Ryohei never seemed to be her type, honestly Kyoko kinda thought Hana would be more into the silent serious type. "Opposites attract" She thoughtlessly said aloud.

"Yeah well he was obviously not attracted to me" Hana couldn't help but state coldly despite herself not wanting to be rude to Kyoko, the only person she felt she had left. Sighing she rubbed away a tear as Kyoko loyally stood there until Hana miserably replied with a apology "Sorry Kyoko I shouldn't bite your head off it's not your burden" Kyoko shook her head her feelings would be hard to hurt when she knew Hana wasn't in the right of mind at the moment.

"Let's just...let's just get back to class, or I won't be the only one doing the biting around here" Hana frowned her eyes wondering the corridors for members of the disciplinary committee. They liked to harass people standing around and those who took their time getting to class, she could only imagine how bad it would be if their school had a hall pass system "We can talk about it after science class you know how Mr. Dohachiro gets" she waved off her concerned friend, Kyoko didn't seem satisfied with the answer but she wasn't getting anything out of Hana now and Mr. Dohachiro's late lectures were pretty annoying.

Hana lightly took back her book-bag and turned to re-enter the crowd, aware that Kyoko hadn't moved she turned her head back "Mr. Dohachiro remember?" she egged on Kyoko taking the girls hand before using her book-bag as a battering ram to gain access into the thickness of the crowd, it was just like traffic. "I was just think..." Kyoko started up again after a moment of silence, obviously she decided she wanted to talk about it now instead of after Science like Hana had promised. "Ryohei and Hotaru have been dating for a couple of weeks now, so obviously something else has to be bothering you too"

Hana didn't even look back at her and let the conversation stew in with the mass chatter surrounding them. Hana really just wished she would just drop it already "After Science I promise you" she finally stated knowing full well that Tsuna would take up all of Kyoko's attention allowing her to slip away... just like the background character she had become.


	2. rooftop confrontation

Watching his hand gingerly close around Kyoko's sent a sharp pain in her chest, the envious creature churning under her skin forced Hana to turn in shame at herself as they exited the science lab. It had for the most part been uneventful science lesson, Gokudera nearly set the whole classroom on fire when one of his suspicious 'fireworks' fell from his pocket and came to close to a bunsen burner. Of course he had a yelling match with Yamamoto claiming that he had pushed him, Yamamoto laughing it off like he always had. Yes this was considered uneventful and during all this commotion Hana found herself staring out the windows and falling her gaze on the open field where she knew she would see him exercising and loudly joking around...Why did she have to torture herself in searching him out among the crowd? The loud thud that echoed in the suddenly silenced lab was her forehead connecting to the desk as she collapsed defeated.

"Kyoko lets have lunch together?" his smile was bright and full of a confidence he seemed to grow over night, no it had something to do with that weird baby in the suit Hana had decided this long ago. Kyoko nodded lightly but by the time she had turned around to look for Hana she had already departed and melted into the crowd. She didn't like running out on Kyoko but she wasn't sure she was ready to face the conversation that was to be had, it was hard to have ones shortcomings and selfish fears torn to the surface.

The past week she had found herself more in the library alone with the books she loved so much, the creative worlds she could so easily slip into and pretend that all the dramas of that universe were so common and sane. On occasions she had flirted the idea of going to the rooftop, seeing how unusually crowded the library had become today she decided to hide and lick her wounds in solitude would be much more preferable.

.:1887:.

Climbing the stairs had this almost therapeutic feel to it, it just seemed right as the sounds of the crowds and laughter died away as she went higher. Her fingers gripped the handle the inviting coolness of the handle greeted her as she took a deep breath she pushed the door open. The cool air lightly battered her and brought the soft light of a cloudy afternoon, she automatically felt refreshed as she stepped out. She made it out into the open, her arms outstretched like a child "This place is great" she let out a small laugh doing a small twirl of sorts stopping dead in her tracks as she realized she wasn't alone as she faced towards the door and realized she had gain the attention of a certain sunbather.

"Well it was" she muttered more to herself then to Hibari who was glaring down at her from his perched positioned, obviously annoyed that she had intruded into his territory. Glancing away from him her eyes looked over to the other roof top and realized she could see Kyoko and Tsuna with his group of friends, she knew then that this rooftop was too good to be true. By now turning her attention back to the boy had been a fraction to late as he dismounted the roof in a swooping motion and stood dangerously close to her.

She jumped back and felt herself burning with a red face of embarrassment, she really hated how afraid she was of this stupid boy. This caused him to break his stone cold face with a more terrifying smile, no to call it a smile was too kind it was more a mere twitch of muscle causing his lips to make less of a frown. She was a little lamb who had wondered into a lion's den, a fly in a spider web her mind churned out more animal related scenarios all spelling out the same thing "you're screwed Hana"

It was Hibari who had broke the silence now "to what do I owe the pleasure?" his eyes piercing down at her for interrupting his peace and quiet. Gulping down a yelp she straightened herself, trying not to show fear and look ridiculous...It was a little late for that now.

"Just looking for a quite place, you know to be alone" Her sentence derailing into a low murmur before finding itself just in time for her to finish saying "Just like you I guess" She could tell this caught his attention as he straightened his back. Had she hit a nerve she wondered studying his posture wondering if he was going to say something or...well bite something.

"Well I guess that's ruined for both of us now" He looked back to her now realizing she hadn't broken her gaze "What are you staring at?" He asked curtly causing that same red blush to reappear again, it was an odd reaction but then again it could have been a common thing for girls to blush a lot...He tried not to waste his time with socializing with anyone including girls. "Perhaps if you spent less time staring out into space you'd actually make to school on time"

Perhaps it was his rude jab at her but she snapped out of her curious state and pointed a finger with a frown "well If you don't like me being so late maybe you should escort me to school? Hold my hand and make sure I get here on time" she huffed with annoyance. He glared her down but she wasn't going to back down, she had enough of this shit by now and she could guess that he wasn't going to hit her or show any signs of violence...she hoped.

He suddenly spun around on his heels marching out obviously fuming with angry at her defiance slamming the door as he existed the scene, this conversation was officially over.


	3. Let's make a deal

Hello guys first and foremost I want to thank-you for reading this, it means a lot and I appreciate every single view I get, I mean that whole heartily. Secondly I want to apologies for the smaller chapter earlier I want my standard to at least hit 1000 words, so fingers crossed and thirdly I wanted to address any out of character behaviour in this story I know it's not very acceptable (especially Hibari) but I'll get on track on making him more- well himself. I'm a big visual girl so I imagine these things way in advanced to when I manage to write them and it always comes short to what I imagine, I guess that's just the sort of thing you have to deal with when writing.

One more thing I want to get out in the open, I hate the idea of long winding introductions and the concept of defending OC characters introductions but just let it be known Hotaru is more a plot device then any thinly hidden "omg i love Ryohei and dislike Hana so ill just make my own girl for him" character. Anyway If you like Hotaru I'm happy I could make an enjoyable character, if you dislike her then I guess it works both ways because you would be rooting for Hana all the more. Also please review if you really dislike the way I write, I know it can be frustrating at times and I'm sorry for that, she's at a stage where she's very contradictory, Hana just seems like that to me...

Anyway let's get on with the show

.:1887:.

The loud knocking at the door and aroused Hana from her slumber, groggily searching for the digital clock at her bedside she narrowed her eyes at the time. The knocking brought her around again as she crawled out of bed wrapping her warm donna around her body like a mighty Greek Goddess of Comfort, she made her way down stairs wondering who was in such a hurry. In her zombie like sleep walk she barley registered the disregarded blanket as it didn't make the full trip down the stairs, her feet barley managing to miss the tangled think blanket. "I'm coming Jesus" she stated aloud now rubbing her eyes with her pink PJ sleeve, she grabbed the handle to her front door roughly throwing it open with the angry conviction of a rude awakening.

Her eyes took longer than expected to focus in the new light source, squinting she rubbed her eyes one last time as if it would change the image in front of her. Perhaps she was still dreaming her mind made up an excuse, because It couldn't register the fact that Hibari Kyoya himself was standing at her front door. Logic would have her question something like "how did he know where I live?" but this was still early and Hana hadn't even had her first coffee of the morning. Instead she just stood there dumbfounded, before the already awkward moment could swirl into silence she shifted un-comfortably. "Um what are you doing here...?" She finally managed in way of saying hello.

His eyes as sharp as always looked her up and down, his mouth set in a displeased frown at what she had to offer. "You're not even dressed" was his response.  
normal people liked to say "Hi how was your morning" but then again this conversation and indeed the scenario screamed anything but normal. He sighed with annoyance, wondering what he actually expected to come across coming here knowing her recent track record. Something inside of him couldn't pass up her invitation yesterday, he was here to figure out what that little piece inside him was and squash it.

"Wh...What?" she frowned trying to register the events, he threw out his hands by his side to make his point "Escort service " his voice held no emotion as he stated his intention. Her brain ticked over now as she stepped out more to meet him, frowning now with annoyance she couldn't even conceive the fact that he took her serious when she had her little tiff yesterday. The two stood there for a moment stewing under the odd scene and warm morning sun, baking the awkward moment then the sugar-coated icing of two emerging figures from the left topped off this little cupcake of embarrassing events.

Her eyes immediately shoot two the two jogging down her block, Ryohei threw up his arm in a large wave his booming voice echoing in the silent street. "Ohh! Hana good morning" he turned into her yard followed by his little shadow Hotaru. To call Hotaru a shadow was somewhat ridiculous, Hana thought biting the inside of her cheek, the girl was more bright like the sun. With honey tanned skin lightly peppered with freckles and light blonde hair she was the polar opposite to Hana in looks. "Ah...and...Hibari" his voice and paced lowered noticeably as he came closer, his eyes widened with curiosity had caught Hana's attention she couldn't help but give a little smirk at this.

He stopped looking at one then the other, Hibari offered no explanation to his presence but turned to face Ryohei and Hotaru as the boy came to a stop next to him. "Oh good morning Hana, I love your PJ's I have the same ones in yellow" Hotaru beamed at the other girl, Hana fought back the urge to mutter "of course _you_ do" but laughed awkwardly at her crowded door stoop. Rubbing the back of his head it was clear Ryohei was slightly uncomfortable "Well, I just wanted to tell you that...Kyoko's at the dentist this morning so she can't walk you to school"

"That won't be a problem as I'm walking her" Hibari finally offered his two cents into the conversation and all eyes were drawn on him. This was awful Hana mentally swore to herself standing out here in her PJs for everyone to see why this spectacle was playing out on her front lawn. "Why don't we go inside" Hibari offered walking straight past Hana into her home before she could complain the other two entered her house as well. Sighing aloud she wouldn't have a choice in the matter it seemed...

"Okay just give me a minute to get dressed" she offered while Ryohei sat in her kitchen helping himself to her orange juice, Hotaru in her living room snooping through the small collection of personal affects collected on a table. Hibari silently followed her upstairs, she only noticed this when she got to her door turning around with a small blush she tried to play it off with a frown. "Privacy? Or do think I'm going to make a run for it out the window?" she challenged to which he silently stood at her door until she closed it in his face.

.:1887:.

She was still in the process of brushing her hair as the four walked in pairs, Ryohei and Hotaru in front with their brisk walking with Hibari and Hana stalking somewhat behind. Hana because she was preoccupied trying to look somewhat decent today at school and Hibari, well because he just generally hated interacting with people. "Did you see his face when he saw us together" Hana mentioned in a low tone so only Hibari could hear, his head turned to her slightly signifying that he had heard her "I've never seen him like that" the conversation fell flat when he returned no remark

She could see Hotaru shooting back constant glances and giggling sometimes elbowing Ryohei causing him to swiftly glance back at the two then slowly shake his head, it was more than obvious to Hana that Hotaru was openly questioning the non-existent relationship between the two. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal with it where any other student at Hana's doorstep but it had to be Hibari. "You know she's going to ask us if we are a couple" Hana stated now looking over to Hibari to gauge his response, he shrugged slightly if you could really call his slight motion that.

That's when a small spark ignited in her mind, Ryohei was obviously concerned about Hibari being with Hana why else would he be affected if it didn't mean anything...Could he actually be jealous? She'd loved to see his face if she really was dating Hibari, how did that famous quote go "You don't know what you've got until it's gone?" she smiled evilly turning her attentions once again to the boy next to her, there was no way her little plot would work so what was the danger of asking.

"Hibari could I ask you for a deal?" she asked, this had spiked his curiosity as he actually turned his attention to her now narrowing his eyes he was silently milling it over "I'm listening" he informed. She thought about how to best word this "I was wondering if you'd pretend to be my boyfriend if they asked...I just want to see their faces" she quickly added as he entertained the idea she couldn't possibly seeing him agree to this "And what would It entitle exactly?" he didn't seem very Interested so she just continued

"Just if someone asks I can say we are, once in awhile let me stand close to you or hold your arm without you biting me to death...just to make it convincing" she narrowed her eyes now pointing at him "nothing perverted" He was quick to respond now which startled her, this conversation was going further then she had anticipated of course he was going to shoot her down right?

"In return what will I receive, if this is a deal I deserve equal compensation to hosting this ridiculous idea" she had to mill this over and after asking what he would like in return the conversation turned into terms and conditions very quickly. "I know how much Tsuna's scores lower the school standards you have to hate that right?" she questioned when he had nodded she continued "I'll make sure he gets a solid 30 on the next set of tests " that didn't sound high, but it was reaching a miracle for that no good Tsuna. "50" Hibari replied which lead into a haggling match until both agreed on 40, Hana would hate to see what would happen if she had failed this task but the tests weren't for a long time...she'd just have to cross that bridge when she got there.

"So then It's a deal" his words sealed her fate without her even knowing it.


	4. Photo on a Phone

"So then are you two dating?" the question had finally been asked as Hotaru turned around as they rounded a corner closing in on the school the faint sound of chatter caressed the air. She was brimming end to end with her pearly white smile, Ryohei looked less than satisfied with the situation as he rubbed the back of his neck again in that telltale sign of un-comfort "Hotaru I told you not to ask that" his eyes darted to Hana then Hibari raising his hands in front of him with a plastered smile "Sorry about her..."

"It's fine, yes we are" it was Hibari who had answered sending waves of utter shock rocking through the dense atmosphere that was their conversation. Even Hana had become wide eyed even if she had been the one to suggest the two mock date it had send her head to outer space hearing him cement their relationship. Her eyes automatically drew to gauge Ryohei's reaction to the news, he had looked taken aback that was good she felt herself think with a selfish inner smirk. There was a mixture of emotion brewing under the boys poker faced smile. He was about to say something but then laughed, she felt as if a pin punctured her side at his reaction she was hoping for more forlorn or upset he seemed to take the news quite well...perhaps that this plan wasn't very effective at all.

Hotaru didn't seem to notice Ryohei's ten seconds of complete shutdown Hana had noted, as she had kept her smile and without missing a beat clapped her hands together to gather attention to herself again "Oh awesome you know as soon as I saw you two together I just knew you know?" Hana just slowly nodded as a response forcing her eyes away from Ryohei who seemed intent on staring Hibari down. A goofy grin plastered on his face but a small flame in his eyes, she was sure it was there but she wasn't sure what it had meant " And I said those two would make a cute couple" she turned to Ryohei to confirm her story who only slowly nodded not shifting his gaze from Hibari who locked eyes at him as well probably being the usual males challenging each of in silence.

Hana shrugged it off it was what she wanted after all wasn't it, if the two were about to make a move it was interrupted by Hotaru wrapping her arm around Ryohei's pulling away his attention. As she dug around her shoulder bag with her spare hand pulling out a Yellow flip phone, Hana was noticing a colour scheme with this girl. "I have to get a picture of you two okay?" she asked with a small giggle "I'll have to make it your contact photo Hana"

Hana couldn't even remembered giving the girl her number, but then they had texted once and awhile so it had made sense, she reasoned sheepishly. Turning unsurely to Hibari she made a little gesture with a tilt of her head and directing her eyes so that the other couple couldn't see the questioning in them. "What do you say...Kyoya?" she chewed out his first name, his eye's narrowing dangerously at this, he obviously didn't like being called by his first name but what could she do it was too unusual for a girl to stick to her boyfriends last name.

"Sorry" she mouthed to him pleading with her eyes she spun around again awkwardly groping his arm as she stood by his side. He was stiff and unwelcomingly cold to her touch, it was more than obvious he didn't want her so close and comfortable with him but it was too late for him to back out on their plan now...he'd just have to man up. She let out a deep breath before throwing up a peace sign as Hotaru cheered "say cheese!" the little chime indicated a photo had been taken.  
Hana looked up with a small smile but pouted with annoyance one she saw Hibari had been frowning...couldn't even crack one for a photo!

Hotaru had been more then delighted however at the image showing Ryohei she giggled "Typical Hibari, here Hana I'll send it to you" with a few quick jabs at her keys she nodded acknowledging it had been sent. Hana felt her phone vibrate and pulled out her own, it was the type with a fold out keyboard that you had to push down and turn to the side. She smiled at the image well it wasn't a too convincing boyfriend and girlfriend pose but then fact that Hibari had even permitted it was good enough for anyone at this school.

"Setting it as a my wallpaper thanks Hotaru" Hana found herself smiling as she override one of Kyoko and herself in front of the cake shop. She thought it would back up the whole dating thing if she had evidence on her phone and in any case she actually looked really good in the picture, it was okay to be a little vain once in a while. She was about to ask if Hibari wanted a copy but that would of been pushing her luck not only did she not have his mobile he just had enough tact to decline without biting her head off, which would have blow their cover completely.

He let out a sigh of annoyance they were all testing his patience today it seemed "We will be late for school" with that they all got their arses on gear in fear of a Hibari meltdown or worse a beat down. And so naturally Ryohei and Hotaru had found themselves at the front of the pack, Ryohei's head noticeably lower and not daring to throw back and glances while Hibari was all the more cold. Finally he spoke again as they were closing in on the school gates "as soon as we get through those gates you better remove your arm" he noted as Hana blushed not realising deep in thought that she hadn't actually let go of Hibari as they walked.


End file.
